Madness at the Fair
by whitefairy
Summary: Things have been slow in Shugazoom until an idea strikes, literally, Onyx and they go to the fun fair! Madness ensues!


Disclaimer: cheese. Cha.  
A/N: Yay, I'm doing a Halloween fic! And in true me fashion, it ain't scary (ducks rotting fruit) but it's cute!

It was Halloween, the night of spooks and crooks, where fear and mystery reined. Adventure and terror was around ever corner on a day like this and it made one live for every moment like it was their last. So the monkey team were lounged out in the main room. There'd been no monster attacks since Skeleton King and his cronies decided to go on vacation to Hawaii for the holiday and everyone had taken it into their heads to be safe and cautious this season so there were no people in need of rescuing. Antauri had already popped a cog trying to get them to move but they seemed to have sprouted roots and weren't going to be jostled by the exciting idea of meditating or training.  
Zakuro casually flicked Malachite's tail and sighed,  
"I'm bored!" she whined. Malachite looked at her in brief annoyance when she flicked his tail then he sighed and nodded,  
"Yeah, me too" he agreed. The rest mumbled some sort of agreeing grunt, Ryou let out a massive sigh which made his hair fly about before it rested back in his face. He went cross eyed to glare at it then sighed again, the atmosphere itself seemed to drain them of energy.  
"If only something would happen" half mused and half wished Ichigo as she gazed into space through a window. Then, as if an answer, a piece of paper flew in and smacked Onyx in the face,  
"Hey!" he cried, snatching it off his face and glaring at it. Then his expression changed to surprise when he saw what the paper said.  
_Today only! Come and see the wonder that's sweeping the galaxy! The cross galaxy fun fair! Frights and spooks guaranteed!  
_ "Alright!" cried Malachite, jumping up and punching the air. His eyes shined with excitement, "let's go!"   
"I don't know..." said Antauri doubtfully, "someone should stay to guard the robot in case-"  
"Thanks Antauri!" cried Ichigo, kissing his cheek, "I knew we could count on you to stay behind!" and with that the rest trampled out.  
Antauri blinked in surprise for a moment then he realised what had occurred and pouted.  
The team gazed up in wonder at the bright lights and signs of the fair  
"Wow..." whispered Otogi, he looked awed at it and blinked when someone touched his hand.  
"C'mon Otogi" whispered Topaz shyly as she took his hand, he smiled and nodded and they headed off for the bumper cars. Eclipse watched them go sadly before deciding to follow Ryou and Caitlyn.  
Meanwhile, Onyx had got stuck going with Ichigo, Otto, Jet and Sprx, he grumbled as they walked around the obviously fake scary looking rides. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and Otto pointed,  
"There! Let's go on that one!" Onyx looked up then sighed even more. In front of them was the tackiest looking ghost house he'd ever seen, crudely painted ghosts were on the walls and inflated monsters howled regulated mechanical howls and snarls.  
"It looks k-kinda scary" whimpered Ichigo, hiding behind Jet and Onyx fell over in disbelief,  
and "Are you kidding?" he cried at her, "that's got to be the most tacky, fakest looking 'haunted' house I've ever seen!" Ichigo whimpered more and looked down.  
"Well I'm not brave or strong like you, Onyx" she complained as she hid further behind Jet, not seeing Onyx splutter at her unwitting compliment. He put a hand behind his head and coughed,  
"Well uh... t-that's ok. J-just... stick close to me and you won't get scared, ok?" he mumbled, Ichigo smiled and came out from behind Jet. She hugged Onyx's arm and smiled,  
"Ok!" she said brightly and they went in.  
Ichigo's grip on Onyx's arm increased when they were in and Otto whimpered and hid behind Jet,  
"My hero" said Jet dryly, as she dragged Otto out and pushed him in front. Suddenly a ghost sprang up from inside a crate and Otto and Ichigo screamed. Otto dived back behind Jet and Ichigo clung to Onyx tighter, Sprx watched this and smirked to himself,  
'I think I'll play a little Halloween prank on Ichigo and Otto' mused Sprx, chuckling to himself.  
"What ya laughing about, Sprx?" asked Jet as she pulled Otto out from behind her again, he jumped and sweated a bit.  
"Oh, uh nothing!" he stammered, smiling innocently. Jet narrowed her eyes, unconvinced, but carried on into the house with a reluctant Otto anyway.  
Caitlyn hugged Ryou's arm and sighed happily,  
"Hey, I can't see!" cried Eclipse from behind, making Caitlyn spring off Ryou.  
"Oh sorry, Eclipse" apologised Ryou politely, "do you wanna sit here?" he asked, gesturing to his seat. Eclipse smiled and ran forwards,  
"Thanks!" she chirped as she plonked herself down next to Caitlyn. Ryou sat back behind them in the next row, much to Caitlyn's despair. She grumbled mentally as Eclipse sat watching and eating popcorn noisily, oblivious to the moment she'd just wrecked between Ryou and Caitlyn.  
"'If only I could get her to leave us alone!' she thought angrily, 'Then I could have some _real_ alone time with Ryou!' she blushed when she thought of what they could do.  
"Are you ok?" asked Eclipse, causing Caitlyn to jump and lose her little daydream.  
"Fine" grated Caitlyn, desperately trying to keep calm as she turned her attention to the performance onstage, 'even when I'm dreaming, she ruins my moments!'  
Topaz squealed and laughed as Otogi swerved and missed her by a hair,  
"Gotta do better than that!" she giggled and squeaked, as Otogi turned and chased her.  
"I intend to!" he called back. Soon the ride finished and they got off, laughing and exhausted from the effort they put into dodging each other.  
"That was fun!" said Topaz, smiling at Otogi; he laughed and smiled back.  
"Sure was, but you're pretty tough to catch!" he grinned, "not that I'm easy to get either!"  
Topaz laughed,  
"I bet!" she smirked mischievously then laughed as the wind ruffled his already mussed hair. He smiled sheepishly and tried to tame it, only making it worse, yet, to Topaz, he looked all the more appealing. A thought occurred to Topaz and she quickly shook it away, blushing, and saw something out the corner of her eye.  
"Hey, what's that?" she said brightly, pointing over at the performance onstage, Otogi looked and grinned eagerly,  
"Let's go find out!" he said and they ran to it.  
Onyx flailed madly as Ichigo clung to him in fright as another ghost shaped piece of wood popped up, howling menacingly at them,  
"Ichigo, for crying out loud, it's... a... piece... of... _wood_!" he yelled, or would have if he hadn't been muffled by Ichigo clinging to his head. She sniffed and whimpered,  
"But it's scary!" she whispered, almost sounding like a child, and Onyx sighed. He tugged her off and held her in front of him with his hands on her shoulders,  
"Ichigo... there's no need to be scared! I'll... protect you" he blushed slightly as he said this, knowing how cheesy and typical hero-like this sounded, but Ichigo's eyes grew big and starry,  
"_Really?_ Oh thank you, Onyx!" she hugged him tightly, cutting off his air supply and surprising him with so much strength.  
'Not bad...' he thought, before patting her back and holding out his arm for her to hold onto, she took it and they continued. They were almost through and Onyx sighed in relief, he didn't know how much more of this tacky, commercialised 'scariness' he could take,  
"See, Ichigo? It wasn't that-" he suddenly got cut off when an ear-piercing shriek called out and he came face to face with a death pale monkey. He screamed and fell back, taking Ichigo with him, and they toppled down onto the floor. Suddenly his brave side kicked in and he pushed Ichigo behind him and got his claws out, "stay back, Ichigo! It could get..." he drifted off when he realised he could no longer hear shrieks of a monster but laughter instead. He turned and saw the death white monkey's paleness wearing off and, instead, red peeked out,  
"Sprx!" they all cried, glaring in annoyance at the monkey on the floor. He got up and grinned,  
"Guess I scared ya, huh?" he laughed, "You should've seen your face, Onyx!" here he done an impression of Onyx pushing Ichigo behind him heroically before falling on the floor in fits. "Hahahahahah-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed and ran for it as Onyx chased him with his claws out and fire glowing in his eyes.  
Caitlyn stood up and stretched as the performance ended, she smiled at Ryou as he stood and blinked when she saw a doppelganger of him running down to them,  
"Otogi!" she cried, waving to the albino then she spotted the yellow speck running with him. "Topaz, hey guys!" they smiled when they reached them.  
"Hey Cait, Ryou, what are you guys doing?" asked Otogi, Eclipse saw him and blushed worse so she hid her face.  
"Nothing much, just watched a cool performance" said Ryou, putting his hands behind his head, "so whatcha-" he stopped and winced when he heard a shrieking coming their way. He looked up and saw a red blur speeding through the crowd and jumping onto the stage followed closely by a black and white blur, which seemed to be swearing in Scottish,  
"Onyx and Sprx!" cried Caitlyn, watching in horror and Sprx crashed into a curtain pulley. The wire snapped under his weight and the curtain it was holding came crashing down on top of them. Suddenly Jet, Otto and Ichigo came rushing up and dived under the curtain to get them,  
"Onyx, stop!" cried Ichigo and Jet in unison and they clawed their way through. Otto re-emerged with a spiral eyed Sprx in tow after a few moments and Ichigo soon pulled out Onyx, struggling desperately to get at Sprx. Jet tried to calm her insane brother to no avail and decided to help hold him back instead.  
"Lemme go!" snarled Onyx, lashing out, "lemme at that lousy..." he paled as his claws cut through several important wires and there was an ominous creak.  
"Onyx!" cried Caitlyn, rushing up to the stage,  
"Cait!" cried Ryou and followed her. Soon Otogi, Topaz and Eclipse followed as well and as they got up and tried to move to help, the framework gave a final heavy creak and fell down on them.  
The crowd gasped in shock, and there was silence until a certain voice rang out,  
"What the heck happened here?" cried Zakuro, walking out of the Tunnel of Love with Malachite. They ogled for a moment before rushing forwards and pulling up bent and broken poles from the scaffolding, suddenly their blood ran cold as sirens suddenly rang out behind them and a shadow overcast them,  
"What's going on here?" asked a stern voice and Zakuro and Malachite turned to see the fair manager glaring down at them. They sweat dropped,  
"Uh, well, y-you see sir. I-it seems our friends..."  
"_Your_ friends!" the manager cut Malachite off, making him flinch and just nod.  
"Y-yes sir" he said in a small voice.  
"You just had to say it, didn't you Malachite?" grumbled Zakuro, leaning her arm on the jail cell bars and resting her cheek on her hand. "You just _had _to tell him they were our friends!"  
Malachite let his head rest on the bars and mumbled, he heard the others stirring and glared at them,  
"Thanks a lot guys!" he growled. Ichigo blinked and looked around,  
"Um... oh dear" she said, sweat dropping. 

And there I end! Hehe, feel free to make your own conclusion on what they did! And have a happy Halloween!


End file.
